


Let Down Your Hair

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [21]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even really likes Isak’s hair. Isak's considering a haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these characters or their creators. I made all if this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment reasons.
> 
> A/N: I typed and am posting this all on my phone. I tried to catch all the typos, but if I haven't, I'm sorry.
> 
> For anon who asked for Even being into Isak’s hair.

Even has always been a tactile person, and never shy. His parents love to tell stories about how he used to approach strangers (and their dogs) in the street with the widest grin and his arms outstretched as soon as he could wobble on his own two legs. He has a very thin scar on the little finger of his right hand from when he wouldn't stop bothering the neighbours’ cat when he was four years old.

He likes texture. He likes soft things and rough things alike. He likes the feeling of the bark of a tree, he likes plunging his hand into a sack of rice, he likes cleaning out a bowl of cake batter with his fingers, and he likes the silky softness of hair.

He’s always liked Sonja’s hair a lot. When she wore it in a long braid over her shoulder at fifteen he used to tease little strands out of it, and wrap them around his fingers. She used to joke that she had to cut it off due to him, as her hairstyles would never survive a few minutes with him. It's not like he didn't play with her short hair as well though.

He likes Isak’s hair easily just as much. He’s always carding his fingers through it, twisting the short strands around them, sinking his hands into his hair as they kiss. Isak obviously doesn't mind, seems almost as preoccupied with Even's hair, actually. With Isak, Even figures, it's a way he expresses his affection. He notices that Even seems to like it, so he does it to him back - brushes hair out of his face, cards his fingers through it when they laze about talking about anything that comes to mind, holds tight when they press their mouths together, sharing kisses and air.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Isak says one day, face buried in Even's chest, Even's hand buried in his hair.

“Hm?” Even hums, still half lost in their previous conversation and half lost in the softness of Isak's hair, and the warmth of his body all along his.

“My hair's getting a bit long, so I'll have to go get it cut.”

“Cut?” Even asks, trying not to freeze at the thought.

“Hm, yeah,” Isak says, lazily. “I had it short before the summer, never really meant to have it this long. Just forgot about it with... everything else going on.”

“How short? D’you have photos?” Even asked.

“Mh, yeah, probably,” Isak says, turning out of Even's half embrace to grab his phone from his nightstand. He scrolls for a while and then holds it up for Even to see.

“Oh, wow,” Even says, taking the phone from him to get a better look. “You look so different.”

Isak’s hair, to Even, is quintessentially fluffy. Even on his worst hair days, there’s a bounciness and volume to Isak’s hair that others have to work hard to achieve. In this photo from a time before Even knew Isak - which feels weird, like it's a completely different life - Isak's hair is so short, there’s no hint of his curls in it. It suits him. Isak looks good. He looks happy and relaxed in the sunshine with his friends and the haircut suits his face, but it looks so unlike the Isak Even knows he’s not sure what to do with it.

“Suits you,” Even says, carefully neutral.

“Yeah?” Isak asks, grinning a bit as he turns to look at Even. “Would you have thought that guy was handsome if you'd seen him on the first day of school?”

Even smiles and leans down to kiss him.

“He's you, so, yes, of course,” he says.

“Well, I wasn't really thinking of going back to that anyway,” Isak says.

“No?” Even asks, hoping the relief in his voice isn't too obvious.

“No, I was thinking shorter, actually. Like, what if I buzzed it all off? New me, new hair, that sort of thing,” Isak says with a shrug. “It grows back anyway, if I don't like it.”

Even feels his toes curl in protest to that idea.

“If that's what you want, go for it,” he says. He'd miss Isak's hair, of course, but he understands the need for reinvention, for an outward signifier of an internal change, and if this is what Isak wants... 

Isak hums and mulls it over. Even's trying very hard to keep his face neutral.

“So you wouldn't miss my hair?” Isak asks.

“I'm not dating you for your hair,” Even blusters.

“No?” Isak asks, a slow smile spreading over his face. “Cause you hold my hair more than you hold my hand.”

Even flushes, floundering for an answer. The fact that one of his hands is sunken deep into Isak’s hair right at the moment isn't helping a potential denial.

Isak breaks into little giggles and lets his face fall down into Even's chest again.

“You should have seen your face!” he says, mirth dancing in his eyes, and written all over the smile that lights up his face. “Amazing. ‘If that's what you want’... God, you'd hate it!”

Even blinks down at him, realisation slowly settling into his bones. Isak played him.

“You little shit! You were joking!” he exclaims, shoving Isak off his chest, who rolls next to him onto his back and laughs some more.

“That’s so mean! Why are you so mean to me?”

“Why do you have such a thing for my hair?” Isak shoots back.

Even shrugs and rolls over to hover above Isak, settling both his hands back into Isak’s hair.

“It’s soft. Like you. I don't know, I just like it,” he says.

Isak’s face softens into that look that's so brimming with love Even's still not sure what he did to have it directed at him.

“I won't cut it short,” he says.

“Thank you,” Even says and leans down for another kiss.

“Even though your thing for my hair is way too intense,” Isak teases, tilting his chin up in expectation.

“Should I bring up your thing for my hands?” Even murmurs, grinning as their lips brush together.

“No, you should kiss me,” Isak says, and winds his arms around Even's shoulders to pull him down.

It's a good compromise, Even thinks. So he does.

**The End**


End file.
